Respiración boca a boca
by Izumi Eien
Summary: ¿Shingeki no Kyojin en la playa? pero que ... La Legión de Reconocimiento tiene una expedición en la playa exclusiva del Rey, Petra siente celos de Rivaille y Hanji ¿Que planean Aurou y Erd? ¿porque Hanji quiere violar a Eren? - dale una oportunidad - Mal Summary-OneShot-Rivetra


**Hola a todos! Bueno estoy algo relajado por un viaje que hice, hace ya varios días vi una imagen de la unidad Rivaille en la playa y se me vino la idea, pero no estaba completa hasta ahora. Con mi viaje ya por fin tengo la idea clara.**

**En fin espero que les guste :3 , si ya se ¿Playa en SnK? Bueno no me gusta escribir AU, asi que será el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin ya se me ocurrirá como plantear todo **

**La pareja es Rivetra *w***

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: SNK © ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Respiración boca a boca**

Otro día en el cuartel general de la legión de reconocimiento, este día a diferencia de otros era uno de los más calurosos y para el Sargento Rivaille eso era demasiado irritante, si bien odiaba la suciedad. Había algo que lo molestaba aún más que eso y eran los días calurosos. Su enemigo declarado era el sol y con su uniforme bien puesto como siempre era imposible no "sudar".

Se sentía sucio, su cuerpo pegajoso lo molestaba y sumarle a eso ser la niñera de Eren , Rivaille estaba a punto de estallar, si bien no era culpa de Eren , el sargento sentía que explotaría, él siempre era respetuoso hacia el sin embargo….¡El muy idiota ni siquiera sabía barrer bien! , al menos eso pensaba Rivaille.

-Estúpido sol – Dijo mientras continuaba la limpieza matutina junto a su unidad – Erd, asegúrate que todo quede limpio.

-Sí, señor- Respondió-"Siempre me deja a cargo…"-Pensó observando el gran desastre que le esperaba limpiar.

Rivaille salió de la habitación dejando a Erd a cargo como siempre, necesitaba un baño. Odiaba sudar, lo hacía sentir sucio. Fue hacia su habitación con rapidez.

-¡Rivaille!- esa voz era inconfundible para él- ¡Déjame experimentar un poco con Eren hoy! ¡Por favor!

-No me jodas…

-¡No seas malo!- Lloriqueo la científica - ¡Quiero tener tiempo a solas con el!- Pidió.

-¿A solas?- Alzo una ceja, encima de loca era pedófila. Ella tenía 22 y Eren apenas 15 años, en fin no era su problema - Has lo que quieras, solo déjame entrar a mi habitación y límpiate esa baba.-Señalo con asco.

-¡Gracias!- grito corriendo en búsqueda de su titán.

Rivaille suspiro, por fin podría darse una ducha y seguir con su misión, acabar con la suciedad diaria. Para su mala suerte, Irving tenía otros planes para la tropa de reconocimiento ese día.

-¡Esperen!- En ese momento el Comandante Irving detuvo a Zoe y a Rivaille- Preparen a todos los que fuimos a la última expedición- dijo.

-No me jodas… ¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto el pelinegro frustrado, ¿Acaso se propusieron mantenerlo sudoso todo el día?

-¡Pero iba a experimentar con Eren!- Reclamo Zoe –Además podemos ir otro dia.

-Todos los soldado están agobiados por el sol – Respondió el rubio- Es un día caluroso, que mejor día para ir.

-P-ero…- Zoe estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es un orden, preparen todo saldremos en una hora- Sentencio el Comandante Irving, dejando solos a ambos.

.

.

.

(…)

Una hora después….

-¡Heichou todo esta listo!- Dijo Petra al ver llegar a Rivaille- ¡Todos estamos listos!

-Buen trabajo Petra- Respondió subiendo a su caballo – Erd, Gunter y Aurou no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez ¿Entendido?

-¡Si, señor!

Eren aún estaba confundido , apenas hace unos 30 minutos Heichou les había avisado que se preparan para una expedición de clase "Especial", ellos muy entusiasmados prepararon todo , pero él no tenía ni idea de que sucedía, pero un gran grupo de soldados estaba listo para salir

¿Su primera expedición? ¿Tan pronto? Debía admitirlo le emocionaba un poco pero tenía una duda ¿Por qué en vez de salir de las murallas se dirigían hacia el castillo del Rey?

-¿Por qué tan pensativo mocoso?- pregunto Aurou cabalgando a su lado.- ¿Tienes miedo nov-

-No tienes remedio – Comento Petra al verlo morderse la lengua- Tranquilo, Eren si deseas yo te explicare todo.

-Si, por favor- Pidió Jeager

-Pues veras…- Medito un poco antes de hablar, ¿Cómo explicarlo sin que sonara injusto para las otras tropas? -¿Alguna vez has oído sobre el mar?

-Si ¿por?- Pregunto.

-Bueno, el lugar donde se limita el mar de la tierra recibe el nombre de playa- Explico, sonrió al ver el asombro de Eren- Nuestros antepasados usaban la playa para relajarse, pasarla bien y otras actividades.

-Sí, lo leí hace mucho – Comento Eren.

-¡No te emociones mucho mocoso!- Exclamo a lo lejos Aurou- ¡Este novato no debería estar aqui!

-Aurou –Llamo Petra- Eren, es parte de la unidad Rivaille ahora –Defendió al joven titán, luego de que nuevamente el chico se mordiera la lengua continuo explicándole a Eren.

-¡Yahoooo! ¡Ya llegamos!

Antes que Petra pudiera continuar los gritos de Hanji la interrumpieron, Rivaille seguía fastidiado mientras entraban al castillo del Rey.

Continuaron el camino a pie , entraron al castillo donde el rey los recibió como los héroes de la humanidad.

-En esta parte de las murallas hay costa – Comento Petra mientras el Rey alaba a Heicho , sobre que era el mejor soldado y cosas que a Rivaille le importaban un carajo.- Luego de cada expedición , se nos da acceso a esa playa.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto emocionado, Eren nunca había visto una playa-¿Por qué el rey nos deja usar su playa?

-Porque es un gordo holgazán muy agradecido – Bufo el sargento al escucharlo – La playa es una mierda, siempre está sucia y el agua sabe a mierda.-Finalmente pudieron divisar la arena- Todos cámbiense – Ordeno molesto –"Para esto me hacen perder un día de limpieza matutina"

.

.

.

(…)

-¡Listos para calentar!- Grito una Hanji muy emocionada- ¡Vamos síganme tropa Rivaille!

En la orilla de la playa estaban Hanji llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza que le cubría todo el abdomen de color azul y blanco en rayas, tras ella estaba la tropa Rivaille, incluyendo a Eren, todos usaban un short azul y una casaca verde con el símbolo de la legión de reconocimiento en cuando a Petra tenía un traje de dos piezas blancos, dejando ver su abdomen, también llevaba una casaca de la legión.

Por otro lado estaba Rivaille llevaba un short negro igual que su tropa y casi toda la legión de reconocimiento, estaba sentando bajo la sombría junto a Irving y otros altos mandos.

Las pocas chicas de la legión llamaban mucho la atención, eso fue lo que pudo notar Eren al ver a Aurou y Erd observando a Petra que jugaba con otras chicas.

-¡Petra debes casarte conmigo!- Susurro con una mirada maliciosa Aurou.

-Todo lo que oculta el uniforme – Comento Erd a su lado, Eren los observaba algo desconcertado.

-¿Están espiándolas?- Pregunto Eren

-¡No te metas mocoso!- Grito Aurou llamando la atención de todos- Mierda…

-¡Kyahhhh! -Grito una de las chicas- ¡mi sujetador!

De la nariz de ambos guardianes comenzó a salir sangre mientras que Eren se sonrojaba, la chica comenzó a buscar su sujetador mientras que Petra notaba a los intrusos.

-Aurou…Erd…Eren…¡Pervertidos!

Luego de la golpiza daba por Petra y otras chicas de la tropa, Aurou , Eren y Erd fueron con Rivaille, quien estaba aburrido, fastidiado por razones obvias.

Irving observaba al par de pervertidos llevar por el camino del mal a Eren, sonrió al notar a Petra tratar de llamar la atención de Rivaille. Era mejor que se divirtiera quien sabe si tal vez sería la última vez que los vería…

-¿Qué estará planeando el sargento?- pregunto Aurou al verlo parado frente al mar

-Conociendo a Heichou- Hablo Erd, Eren solo escuchaba a sus compañeros- Debe tener algo planeado

-¿Qué quieren decir?- Pregunto el joven titán, quien por cierto estaba maravillado con la playa.

-Heichou siempre logra….

Justo en ese momento, Zoe empujaba al sargento hacia el agua, este la jalo de brazo junto a él, ambos cayeron. Mientras comenzaba amatarla en el agua, una castaña claro observaba con un poco de melancolía.

Siempre juntos, siempre se divertían, siempre lograba sacar esa sonrisa. Que importaba al final solo eran sargento y soldado.

Comenzó a nadar mar a dentro, despejarse un poco. Debía aprovechar el momento y mandarle una carta a su padre, su cumpleaños estaba pronto y tendría que salir de misión como ya le habían avisado. Pronto su distracción le costó.

-¡Petra!

Los gritos de Aurou se escucharon, la chica acababa de ser tapada por una ola, nadie reaccionaba.

Mierda…¿Qué podría hacer él? Odiaba el mar, sin embargo no podía dejarla, después de todo Zoe ya lo había mojado. Dio un suspiro con fastidio, nadie sospecharía sobre ellos, solo la salvaría.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó, nado hacia la joven mientras que en su mente solo estaba un leve temor….¿Que haría si la pierde? Nadie como ella sabía preparar su café, ¿Por qué pensaba tantas tonterías?

-¿H-eicho?- Pregunto asustaba al verlo

-¿Qué no te ahogabas? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, se había tomado la molestia por las puras…

-Pues… s-olo me sumergí – dijo inocente

- Ahora mismo te ahogas y me dejas salvarte- Hablo firme, ella se sonrojo-No eh entrado hasta aquí para nada.

-B-ueno , mejor me finjo ahogada…

A él le pareció bien, después de todo no perdería nada. Nado junto a ella hacia la orilla sin pensar lo que ese día de playa le tenía planeado para él.

-¡Denle respiración boca a boca!- Dijo Zoe preocupada

-¡Yo lo hago!- Grito Aurou yendo tras ella.

Rivaille pateo en el estómago de Aurou sin pensarlo, ¿Qué haría? El sabía que Petra solo fingía, no podía permitir que se dieran cuenta su mentira. ¿El quedar como un mentiroso? ¡Eso nunca!

Se disculpó con Petra internamente colocándose sobre ella, le tapo la nariz como se debía y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella abrió los ojos de asombro, la estaba besando….Rivaille solo continuo esperando que se levantara, pero al levantarse noto que la chica estaba inconsciente ¿Se desmayó? Eso aumentaba su ego, con una sonrisa la llevo hacia el castillo del rey para que descansara.

-¡HEICHO ES NUESTRO HEROE!- Se escuchó a lo lejos de Aurou y Erd, mientras que Eren era ahogado por Hanji, quien no quería quedarse atrás.

.

.

.

.

(…)

-Gracias por salvarme sargento- Hablo Petra una vez solos.

-No fue nada, supongo- Dijo con su clásica frialdad

-Lo siento por ocasionarle estos problemas- Le sonrió- soy un poco torpe, bueno usted tuvo que….

-No hablemos de eso Petra- Pidió.

-Bueno, Heichou debo ir al correo- Dijo- Debo entregarle esta carta a mi padre antes de volver.

Rivaille entendió que le estaba pidiendo permiso, pero no podía dárselo, no podían salir del castillo hasta que Irving ordenara.

-Yo se la daré.

-Gracias Sargento, espero venir de nuevo a este lugar con usted.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió que no volverían a ese lugar. El sol se escondió mientras ellos lo observaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me quedo muy bien, aun no supero la muerte de Petra**

**T_T**

**Saludos.**

**Izumi**


End file.
